


Red and Blue

by Luna_rose140



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, M/M, Post-Canon, Season/Series 02, Season/Series 03, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, toph doesn’t have time for your bullshit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_rose140/pseuds/Luna_rose140
Summary: Soul Mark Au - Some people when they turn 10 get Soul marks. Other don’t. Unfortunately Zuko and Sokka have the marks of their Nations enemy’s.Shitty summary. I know. It’s a decent fic.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Sokka, Toph Beifong/Suki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I write this solely on break at work. I work nights, so excuse the shitty writing.
> 
> Update: I got fired and I’m just writing this whenever

Azula’s had actually been simple. It had been nothing. Having no soul mark wasn’t that rare. Their father didn’t have one either. When Azula has turned 10 to discover that nothing had changed, Ozai couldn’t have been more proud. It had meant that nothing was in the way of her loyalty to the Fire Nation. 

Zuko however did have a mark. To which his father did not prefer. Though Ozai’s hate for the mark didn’t stop at loyalty falterings. It was the fact that it was two fish swimming in perfect balance. An image of the Water Tribe spirits Twi and La. Zuko’s soulmate was an enemy to his nation. Which made him enemy-like by default. 

His mother had a mark as well. She had shown him it when he was young. It was a mask from the play. Love Amongst the Dragons. It had meant that his father wasn’t her soulmate. After she had gone, Zuko liked to imagine that she was happy somewhere with her soulmate. 

Before his banishment the twin koi were always to remain hidden. No one was to ever see the two fish that sat over his heart. During the fated Agni Kai however, he had borrowed some of Ty-Lee’s concealing Make-up cream to remain with at least a little dignity. Though he didn’t seem to leave with any. Just some marred flesh and a disownment. 

Iroh had thought Zuko’s time away, could improve his chances of finding his soulmate. To which Zuko has responded with locking himself in his room for two days. It was going to be a long journey. 

When he had kidnapped the Avatar at the North Pole his mark started to ache. Like his heart was being ripped from his chest. His uncle had told him in the aftermath that Zhao had killed one of the Koi fish. Though Zuko knew it wasn’t the fish dying that caused the pain. It was that his soulmate felt heartbreak. 

The unfortunate thing was that, the only reason that you could know that you’ve met your soulmate is if you’ve seen their mark. There was no spark when they met. Just chance. 

There was a 100% chance that he had met them already.   
-.-

Sokka knew that you didn’t always end up with your soulmate. He knew that Bato and his father shared a matching set. He also knew that there was always the chance that you would. Though that was never much an appeal. He did like girls though. Or at least he hoped he did. Given that his only option was his sister or some old ladies, including Gran Gran. There wasn’t much of an option for a love life, so he turned to fighting. 

For the whole of his life, and everyone he knew, there had been the war. The impending doom of the possibility of a world that’s just Fire Nation. His father and the rest of the men left when he was 12. 2 years after his soul mark appeared. 

Sokka had hoped he was going to be like Galak, a warrior that who was rumoured to have no mark at all. At last here it was. A red dragon that wrapped entirely around his left forearm. Dragons were Fire Nation. His soulmate was his enemy. 

Katara’s was confusing to say the least. It was what looked like a gust of air, slightly arrow shaped. It curved around her inner right wrist. Sokka had immediately joked that her soulmate was an enigma. An impossibility. The Air Nomads were long dead. Katara then started wearing wrap around her wrists. To cover the symbol. She knew they had to be out there, the mark fades when your soulmate dies. 

One morning when Sokka was twelve, he woke to an unnatural burning all over his soul mark. Gran Gran explained to him that his soulmate was feeling a deep pain, as she held him. He didn’t speak for three days following the incident. All he did was stand at the watch tower, regrettably hoping his soulmate was okay. 

Yue didn’t have a mark. He wasn’t surprised. Given the circumstances of her birth. Then the circumstances of her death. He wondered if his soulmate had felt his heartbreak. If that pain was enough to transfer. 

He sometimes wonders if he has met his soulmate. They’d met tons of Fire Nation citizens on their journey.


	2. There is no war in Ba Sing Se

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gaang start putting up flyers to look for Appa and Sokka ends up finding something entirely else.

Ba Sing Se was weird to say the least. Given the fact that the first city experience was fighting Zuko’s deranged sister and co.

Toph had given up on putting up posters over an hour ago. Sokka continued into the lower town, asking the refugees if they’d seen Appa. Someone had recommended that he put up posters in a local tea shop that had recently become extremely popular. 

So here he was, handing the owner a small pile of leaflets when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Glancing up at it, he makes direct eye contact with one banished Fire Nation Prince. 

Sokka wasn’t sure what set in first, fear or shock. Either way, he quickly thanked the shop owner and high tailed out the front door. He was halfway down the street, when a hand shot out from the alley and grabbed him round the collar.

Suddenly he was face to face with the Prince. He hadn’t changed much since their last meeting. His hair was a bit longer. He had noticed that the his hair had no longer been in that godawful ponytail the last time. He could almost say that it looked good. 

“So, you come here often?” Sokka jokes, breaking the silence. He chuckles slightly, trying to rid the tension.

“Don’t tell them.” Zuko says abruptly. His face stern and serious.

“What?” Sokka questions, slightly confused at the lack of context.

“Your friends. The avatar. Don’t tell them that you’ve seen me. Don’t tell them I’m here.” Zuko explains, the stern look, slowly breaking into fear.

“Why not? What, do you want your attack to be a surprise for the rest of them?” Sokka questions, chuckling slightly at Zuko’s audacity. 

“I’m here as a refugee. Me and my uncle both. We’re fugitives of The Fire Nation. I wouldn’t be stupid enough to try to capture the Avatar again. Who would I bring him to? My family who want me dead?” Zuko explains, the seriousness gone and replaced with fear. Sokka almost felt bad for him. Then remembered who he was talking to.

“Fine, I won’t tell them. Just as long as you keep to your word. And stay out of our way.” Sokka resolves. Zuko just nods and lets go of his collar to allow him to walk away. 

“Oh by the way, if we do end up seeing each other again. My name is Lee here.” Zuko says when Sokka reaches the mouth of the alley. When Sokka turns to respond, the alley is empty.

“Did you get information? Sokka?” Someone questions. 

“What?” He asks confused. 

“I said, did you get any information on Appa?” Katara asks. 

“Uh no. I gave some flyers to a tea shop owner in the lower ring. He said he’d ask around.” He responds, poking his food around with his chopsticks. 

“You okay? You seem kinda out of it.” Aang asks from beside Katara. 

“I’m fine. Just tired. Long day. I think I’ll go to bed. Night.” Sokka says, lifting himself up and trudging to his room. He can feel the worried stares of his sister and Aang. He’s pretty sure Toph is still shoving rice into her mouth. 

He lays down on the mattress roll, pulling his wolf tail loose and stares at the ceiling. He’s not entirely sure why he kept his promise to Zuko. Not like he could hurt them. He had to keep up his little refugee act. Sokka was fully entitled to just tell his friends. Yet there was something stopping him. Like he almost trusted Zuko not to be a bother to them. Whatever it was. It was tomorrow’s problem, he thought as he fell asleep. His body wrapped around his left forearm. 

-.-

Sokka was the only thing on Zuko’s mind for the rest of the evening. He couldn’t even focus on his job and obviously his uncle noticed. Who sent him home, telling him that he was ill and needed rest. He didn’t really, he thought on his walk home. 

“Didn’t know that the tea shop would hire firebenders.” A voice calls from behind him. It’s Jet. Who obviously hasn’t given up on his theory. 

“Don’t you have old rich men to pester?” Zuko questions, without stopping on his journey. Jet emerges from the shadows and moves to walk along side him. 

“Are you really going to stand this close to a firebender?” Zuko half jokes. If he was able to, he would have already sent a warning shot in Jet’s direction. 

“So you do have a sense of humour Lee. Wow.” Jet remarks sarcastically. Zuko Just ignores him, hoping he’ll get bored and move on to his next victim. 

“So how do you know Sokka?” Jet asks abruptly. Which does make Zuko stop in his tracks. 

“Excuse me?” He questions. 

“I saw you talking to him in the alleyway. Looked personal.” Jet replies. 

“It was nothing. We had met a while back. There was some Fire Nation girl after him and the Avatar. I was just surprised to see him alive. Given the ruthlessness of their people.” Zuko lies. Though the part being true about the girl, Azula and her merry gang were after Sokka and his friends. 

“Yeah. I know what they’re like. Seems like you do too.” Jet grits out, eying Zuko’s left eye. Zuko turns away slightly, from unwanted attention towards his scar. 

“No need to be embarrassed about it man. I think it makes you look badass. I mean I’m still not ruling out that you may be a firebender. You could have gotten it in those duel things the Agri Koi. Or whatever.” Jet says, suddenly interested in what he usually pesters Zuko about. 

“Agni Kai.” Zuko mumbles. 

“And you know the name of it. Another reason to suspect you. See you later firebender.” Jet says, returning the way he came. Zuko Just nods at him and continues his way home. 

The sun is nearly set by the time his uncle returns home. He immediately sets to start a pot of tea. Zuko is sat on the floor under the window, twiddling a straw hat between his hands. 

“Now do you really want to tell me why you seemed so glum this afternoon?” Iroh asks once he finishes brewing the tea. Zuko stands and shuts the window, knowing Jet is probably lurking nearby. He then sits across from his uncle at the table. 

“The Avatar is here. In Ba Sing Se.” He says into his tea. Looking up, Iroh surprisingly isn’t shocked at the news. He just solemnly nods and sips his tea. 

“You knew.” Zuko accuses. 

“I saw the flying bison when we were on the boat. I only assumed they would be coming here.” Iroh clears up. 

“That wasn’t them. Have you not seen the flyers. They came looking for the bison. He was stolen or something.” Zuko says, remembering seeing the posters that Sokka had. 

“Well then. That clears up how you knew that they were here and let us enjoy the tea.” Iroh says, sipping happily at his cup. 

“That’s not how I knew they were here.” Zuko says. Iroh looks up from his cup with a frown. 

“The Water Tribe boy, Sokka, came by the shop. He was dropping off flyers and he saw me. Don’t worry. I made him promise me not to tell his friends.” Zuko explains and assures. 

“Do you think he will keep his promise?” Iroh asks. 

“I think so. I just have a feeling.” Zuko answers, unconsciously touching the twin koi over his heart.


	3. Toph’s mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toph joins Sokka for tea

Zuko has kept to his word. It had been a eventless few weeks. The Earth King’s Ball had been the the only form of excitement for them. The Dai Li were interesting to say the least. Toph was convinced that they were following them everywhere. 

“So how was your day out with Katara?” Sokka asks Toph, as they continue subtly still looking for Appa. 

“Besides the fact that they made it their solemn duty to give me a pedicure, it wasn’t bad.” She answers. Sokka had seen her attempting to earthbend the colour off her toenails the other day, slightly grimacing at the memory. 

They continue their way through the lower ring. There are a group of people gathered around a wall that has seen some action. 

“And then he accused the boy of firebending. Can you imagine, the Fire Nation, here?” A woman says, from within the group. 

“What happened to him. The accuser?” Another woman asks. 

“Taken. Like the others.” The first woman responds. 

“And the accused?” A man pipes up. 

“Still working in the Pao Family Tea Shop.” The first woman answers. 

Suddenly Sokka feels as though he’s about to throw up. He’s not sure why. He just knows he should probably sit down. 

“Hey snoozles, you alright? Your walking got a bit wonky there.” Toph questions from beside him. 

“Yeah. I uh. I think it’s the sun. Just had a flash of something. Good now.” Sokka manages. 

“We should stop somewhere. How about that tea shop that the lady mentioned.” Toph offers. Sokka knows it’s a bad idea, but then remembers that Toph doesn’t have much experience with Zuko and may not notice anything. 

“Yeah sure. Let’s go.” He says and they make their way towards the shop. 

They find a seat in the far corner. Sokka hopes that maybe Zuko is having a day off or something. But given their track record on luck, it doesn’t seem to be the case. He spots Zuko first. To which he slides down in his seat. 

“You sure you don’t just want to go home?” Toph asks. 

“I’m fine. Here I’ll read you the menu.” Sokka offers. 

“Welcome to the- oh.” Zuko starts, prepared to take their order. 

“Hi Lee.” Sokka says, remembering the fake name. He’s since returning to slouching against the seat. 

“You guys know each other?” Toph asks. Zuko looks at her bewildered. Not understanding how she didn’t recognize him. 

“She’s blind.” Sokka mouths and Zuko nods in understanding. 

“Uh yeah we met a few weeks ago. Sokka was putting up flyers in the shop. Then he stopped for some tea.” Zuko half lies. Sokka is sure he looks wholeheartedly relieved at Zuko’s quick thinking. 

“Okay well, I’ll have a green tea.” Toph says. 

“And for you?” Zuko turns to Sokka. 

“What’s your favourite?” Sokka answers, teasing the Fire Nation boy. 

“Jasmine.” Zuko responds. 

“I’ll try that then.” Sokka says. Zuko nods and heads to the back to relay the order. 

“What was that?” Toph asks, once Zuko has disappeared into the back. 

“What do you mean?” Sokka questions, fiddling with the edge of the placemat. 

“You were flirting with the server.” She accuses. 

“I was not.” Sokka defends. There’s no way that he was flirting. Teasing definitely, but flirting was a hard no. 

“Don’t act so ashamed. It’s only the in the Fire Nation that they frown on relationships like that.” Toph tries assuring him. 

“Why do you know that?” Sokka asks. 

“Just because I’m blind doesn’t mean I can’t date people. Being blind almost helps. I don’t have to worry about how pretty they are.” She answers. 

“So you-“

“I don’t really care if they’re a boy or girl.” Toph simply explains. 

“You shouldn’t care either. Makes life a whole lot easier. Especially since you don’t know what gender your soulmate will be.” She tells him. It makes sense. You really don’t know. 

“Do you have one? A mark?” Sokka asks. 

“Yeah. My parents told me about it. Didn’t tell me what it was though. I just know it’s there.” She responds. Sokka feels an automatic anger towards her parents. 

“I could tell you.” Sokka offers. Before she can respond, Zuko returns with their tea. 

“Your names Lee right?” Toph asks as Zuko sets her drink in front of her. Sokka freezes. Looking up, he sees that Zuko is shocked as well. 

“Yes.” Zuko quietly answers. 

“Well as you have probably noticed I am blind which means I cannot see with my eyes.” She explains bluntly. 

“What’s this about Toph?” Sokka questions, not really wanting to interact with Zuko longer than needed. 

“I was just wondering if he knew anything about soul marks. You know. Gets second opinion. I’m not saying you’re an idiot Sokka.” Toph explains. Zuko chuckles slightly at her last comment, which warrants a glare from Sokka. 

“I don’t know much about them sorry.” Zuko says. An attempt to get out of the situation. 

“Do you have one?” Toph asks.

“Toph you can’t just ask people that!” Sokka exclaims. 

“What not you asked me?” She responds in a snarky manner. 

“We’re friends Toph-“

“I have one.” Zuko cuts Sokka off, in what would have been a jumbled rant. Sokka looks up at Zuko in almost awe. He didn’t really expect that the Prince that only cared about Aang’s capture, could potentially have a soulmate out there. 

“Now that we’ve cleared up that we all have one. I was going to show Sokka mine. I don’t know what it is l, but I know it’s there.” Toph explains. 

“I can understand why you’d want a second opinion.” Zuko blatantly states. Which warrants another glare from Sokka. 

When he has turned back, Toph has rolled up her sleeve to show the image of two fans across her shoulder. 

“So what is it?” She questions. 

“Fans. Two of them.” Zuko says, looking to Sokka for him to say something. 

“Yeah it’s two fans Toph.” He says. She rolls her sleeve back down and turns back to the two of them. 

“Thanks. Anyone have any idea to what it means?” She asks. Sokka did have one, the Kyoshi Warriors. Thinking more about it, he realizes the near 100% possibility that it’s Suki. 

Instead he tells her that he doesn’t know. The look on Zuko’s face, makes it look like he knows Sokka is lying. But he doesn’t say anything, just wishes them well with their tea and walks away from the table. 

They finish their tea, pay then head home. Sokka can’t think about anything other than just sleeping off the weird day. 

-.-

Zuko spent the rest of the day thinking about how excited Sokka’s friend had been about her soul mark. Like the ides of having one wasn’t a bad thing.

That night after thoroughly staring at one of the flyer Sokka had dropped off that day, weeks ago, he made a decision. 

There was only one as far as he could tell. Adorned in a long robe a straw hat, the man moved fluidly down the cobblestone street. He didn’t notice the masked boy following his every move. 

“Out of my way skinny.” Zuko says as he runs by the man and into the alleyway. He’s set up a trap, hoping the man will be stupid enough. Well enough, the straw dummy’s head goes flying across the alley ground. 

“If you don’t want to end up like him. You’ll tell me what I need to know.” Zuko whispers to the man. His voice altered slightly by the wooden mask. The edge of one of his blades pressed against the man’s neck. 

“The Dai Li will not be intimidated by you.” He chokes out. 

“Did you think that I was joking. Tell me or in will be your head in the dirt.” Zuko seethes, not having the patience for this. 

“Fine. What do you want to know.” The man caves. 

“Where is the Sky Bison?”


	4. The Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka discovers something and Zuko saves Appa

The trip to the lake the man spoke about wasn’t as bad as he warned. Getting in however was slightly more difficult. The Dai Li agents were everywhere. There were also women that all looked like the greeters at the welcome station. They all seemed to be in a trance and were repeating the same phrase over and over. 

“My name is Jo Dee. Welcome to Ba Sing Se.” On repeat. Zuko could still hear the slight echo of the women as he came to a stop at hopefully the right door. He slid it open in hope and slight worry, that he’d just come across a room of Dai Li agents. The growl that emerged did however put a smile on his face. 

“Expecting someone else?” He asked the six legged beast. Appa growls at him again as he makes his way across the room. 

“The blue spirit. I wonder who that could be?” A voice calls from the doorway. 

“What are you doing here uncle?” Zuko asks, turning towards the entrance to the room. Iroh is stood there, arms crossed over his chest. 

“You have him. Now what do you plan to do with him. You always do this. You act and then don’t have a plan. It’s like when you took the Avatar at the North Pole.” Iroh accuses. 

“I could have handled that.” Zuko defends. 

“If his friends had not come, you would have died!” Iroh tries. Zuko turns to look at the Sky Bison, who has since turned himself to listen to their fight. 

“I need to fulfill my destiny.” Zuko fires back. 

“Your destiny? Or the one that has been given to you? You need to figure out who you are and what do you want!” Zuko turns back to the bison and makes his decision. 

“Help me with his chains. I’m sure the Avatar would like to see his friend.” Zuko’s says, moving to cut the chains. Appa’s face lights up at the mention of the Avatar. Iroh comes forward and helps him cut the chains. 

Once free the bison moved forward and licks both Zuko and Iroh. They lead him up and out of the bunker. 

“Do you think he’ll find the Avatar?” Zuko questions, looking at his uncle. The blue spirit mask now in his hands. 

“We must have hope.” Iroh responds. Zuko looks back to the mask, clutched in his gloved hands. 

“It’s to leave some things in the past.” Iroh says to him. Zuko nods and throws the mask into the lake. Leaving it with the rest of Ba Sing Se’s secrets. 

-.-

Appa had flown out of nowhere. Sokka was still trying to figure how he got away from the Dai Li. The Earth King had just given them information that his and Katara’s father was nearby. He didn’t want to leave the city without telling Zuko that they found Appa. 

He had increasingly become more and more exhausted and sickly since Appa was saved. Aang theorized that his soulmate was sick and he was feeling it by default. 

“They don’t work here anymore.” Pao says to Sokka, who came asking for Zuk- Lee. 

“What do you mean? They were so popular?” Sokka questions. 

“They got an offer to open a tea shop in the upper ring.” Pao explains, turning to got back to his other customers. 

“Where can I find them?” Sokka asks. 

“If I tell you, will you leave my shop and stop bothering me?” Pao asks, Sokka nods in agreement. The tea shop owner tells him the address that they had while working in his store. Pao warned that he may not find them there. 

Sokka easily finds the apartment and knocks loudly on the door. 

“One moment.” He hears Iroh call from inside. Sokka’s thankful that he caught them before they moved. 

The door opens before him. Iroh’s smile fades into confusion. 

“Is Zuko here?” Sokka asks, Iroh increasingly becoming more and more confused. 

“He’s not feeling his best right now. Would you like to come in and I can relay the message.” Iroh offers. Sokka nods and follows the old Fire Nation general into the apartment. There a pot of tea that has just started to boil over the stove. 

“Would you like some?” Iroh asks. 

“I’m alright.” Sokka responds. Iroh pours himself a cup then nods to Sokka to begin his message. 

“I just wanted to let Zuko know that we found Appa.” Sokka says. 

“He knows that already. Who do you think let the bison go?” Iroh says. Sokka’s eyes widen. 

“Zuko let him go? Why?” Sokka asks bewildered. 

“That’s not a question for me.” Iroh responds. 

“Well, when he feels better can you tell him I say thank you.” Sokka says to the man. 

“You’re welcome.” A voice says from the archway that leads to what Sokka assumes is a bedroom. Zuko stands there. He looks like shit. Although Sokka isn’t really focused on his wellbeing. His eyes are trained on the twin Koi over Zuko’s heart. His soul mark. It’s Twi and La, the water tribe spirits. Zuko’s soulmate is Water Tribe.

Zuko follows Sokka’s shocked gaze. Before he can say anything, Sokka is thanking Iroh for his hospitality and rushing out the door. 

Sokka runs the entire way home. Tears brimming on his eyes as he finds himself at their house in the upper ring. 

Sokka’s connection with the Water Tribe spirits cannot be a coincidence. Zuko’s soulmate was Water Tribe and his was Fire Nation. He sat on the door step, relaying the possibility of Zuko being his soulmate. 

“There you are!” Katara cries from down the street. He looks up to see her running towards him. 

“We’ve got Appa all set up at the Palace, Aang’s ready to go. Are you okay?” Katara rushes out. Then notices the tears still in Sokka’s eyes. She sits down next to her brother. 

“I’m fine. I think Aang was right with the soulmate connection thing. Wherever he- they are. They’re going through hell.” Sokka explains he stands and the two of them walk down towards the Palace. 

“Alright who’s ready to get going on out little men only man trip!” Sokka exclaims grabbing Aang in a headlock when they get there. 

“Aang and Sokka I wish you good journey. Be Sing Se owes you it’s thanks, and we look forward to your return.” The Earth King says, the boys quickly arrange themselves and bow in respect. 

“Your Majesty. There are three female warriors here to se you, they’re from the isle of Kyoshi.” A guard says. 

“That’s Suki!” Sokka excitedly cries. This might mean he could figure out if Suki really was Toph’s soulmate. That and he was just really excited at the chance of seeing her again. 

“You know these warriors?” The Earth King questions. 

“Oh yeah the Kyoshi Warriors are incredible. Great friends of ours too.” Sokka explains. 

“Then we shall welcome them as honoured guests.” The King says. 

“Well I guess it’s time we go.” Aang says, looking at Katara. Sokka wonders if because of the Avatar stuff there was something sensing Katara was Aang’s soulmate. 

“I’ll miss you guys.” Toph admits, punching Sokka’s shoulder. Katara and Aang embrace in a see you later hug. It wasn’t a goodbye hug. Sokka looks away to give them privacy. As he turns back around, he’s met with three bodies crashing into him for a group hug. 

“Yeah yeah, we’ll all miss each other. Now I’d like to make it to the beach before sunset.” Sokka says pulling away and getting in Appa. 

As they fly away, sokka watches their friends silhouettes slowly disappear.


End file.
